Yuzu&Hichigo
by Direnli
Summary: Brawura była na porządku dziennym wśród mężczyzn z rodu Kurosakich. W żeńskiej linii dziedziczyło się przede wszystkim bezwarunkowe oddanie rodzinie. Lecz Yuzu wkrótce przyjdzie zakwestionować te przekonania, gdy jej intuicja pchnie ją do lekkomyślności, o jaką nigdy by się nie posądziła. Bo czy można ryzykować dobro rodziny dla kogoś takiego, jak hollow? [Yuzu&Hichigo] angst/fluff
1. ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

 **Od autorki: Mam nadzieję, że czytanie tego sprawi wam taką samą frajdę, jak mi pisanie :D**

 **Uwagi: To pod żadnym pozorem nie będzie romans. (Tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby ktoś miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości.)**

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

Yuzu otarła czoło wierzchem dłoni, wzdychając lekko. Z zadowoleniem powiodła wzrokiem po posprzątanym mieszkaniu. Porządnie się zmęczyła, ale było warto. Poza tym wiedziała, że tata pojechał na jakiś obowiązkowy trzydniowy kurs, więc istniała nadzieja, że taki stan utrzyma się trochę dłużej niż zwykle. Z lekkim uśmiechem zgasiła światło w salonie, uprzednio sprawdzając godzinę na zegarze w kuchni. Było wpół do jedenastej.

Zaskoczona tym trochę, po cichu wróciła do swojego pokoju. Po drodze jednak, tak na wszelki wypadek zajrzała jeszcze do Karin i Ichigo. Ostrożnie, by nie narobić hałasu, wycofała się na korytarz. Oboje już spali, choć Oni-chan wydawał się o wiele mniej spokojnie. Trochę ją to zmartwiło. W ogóle Ichigo od jakiegoś czasu zachowywał się inaczej. Był bardziej milczący i zamknięty w sobie. Zawsze był typem samotnika, lecz teraz znacząco się to nasiliło.

Kładąc się spać wciąż o tym myślała. Martwiła się o Ichigo, wyglądało na to, że przeżywa teraz jakiś trudny dla niego okres. Nie znała jednak szczegółów i nie miała nawet pojęcia, jak mogłaby mu pomóc. Gdyby o wszystkim jej mówiono, może była by bardziej użyteczna. Przekręciła się na drugi bok i sapnęła z bezsilności i lekkiej złości.

Zawsze o niczym nie wiedziała...

Zasypiając przemknęło jej jeszcze przez myśl, że to dobrze, że tata wraca za trzy dni.

* * *

Yuzu otworzyła zaspane oczy. Za oknem wciąż było ciemno. Podejrzewała, że był środek nocy. Przez chwilę leżała w łóżku, w bezruchu, zastanawiając się czy dźwięk, który ją obudził był tylko częścią jej snu. Nasłuchiwała przez moment. Cisza. Uspokojona, na powrót wtuliła się w poduszkę, zamierzając zasnąć. Właśnie wtedy jednak znów to usłyszała. Stłumione szuranie. Yuzu błyskawicznie dopasowała ten dźwięk do czynności.

Ktoś chodził po korytarzu.

Pierwszą i oczywistą reakcją był strach. Szybko się jednak opamiętała. W domu była tylko ona, Karin i Ichigo. Jej siostra zawsze spała jak zabita, od razu więc ją wykluczyła. Został tylko Onii-chan. Kiedy już to ustaliła, jej wyobraźnia podsunęła przeróżne rozwiązania. Być może Ichigo było chory, źle się poczuł... Lata praktyki pozwoliły jej jednak na szybkie wybranie najbardziej prawdopodobnej opcji. Była niemal pewna, że Ichigo nie mogąc usnąć lub mając zły sen postanowił się przejść.

Niewiele myśląc, zdecydowanym ruchem ręki ściągnęła z siebie kołdrę. Nie przestając pocierać ramion, by pozbyć się gęsiej skórki, wyszła na korytarz. Nie myliła się, Ichigo stał przy oknie w korytarzu, patrząc się na ulicę. Rozluźniła się, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, że przez cały ten czas była spięta z powodu jakiegoś irracjonalnego lęku. Zaczęła powoli iść w stronę Ichigo. Zobaczyła, że drgnął nieznacznie, jakby ją usłyszał. O to właśnie jej chodziło. Zachęcona tym, że go przypadkiem nie wystraszy, podeszła już śmielej.

W pewnym momencie jednak się zawahała. W świetle księżyca skóra i włosy Ichigo wydawały się niemal białe. Przełknęła ślinę, nie mogąc przejść obojętnie obok myśli, że wyglądał przez to tak obco i strasznie. Wiedziała, że to tylko gra światła. Mimo to nie potrafiła się opanować. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł jej po plecach.

Nie mogąc już dłużej tego znieść odezwała się w końcu, chcąc wreszcie przerwać niepokojącą, dzwoniącą w uszach ciszę.

\- Onii-chan – szepnęła cicho drżącym głosem. Zamilkła, z jakimś niezrozumiałym niepokojem, czekając na reakcję.

Ichigo poruszył się i powoli obrócił twarz w jej stronę.

Yuzu zamarła.

Patrzyła prosto w oczy potwora.

Chciała uciekać, ale nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Stała jak sparaliżowana, w żaden sposób nie mogąc wyrwać się spod spojrzenia żółtych oczu o nienaturalnie czarnych twardówkach.

\- Twojego _braciszka_ tu nie ma – odezwał się nagle.

Yuzu zadrżała na dźwięk jego nieludzkiego, wibrującego złowieszczo w powietrzu, głosu. Potwór w tym samym momencie rozciągnął usta w szerokim obłąkańczym uśmiechu i zachichotał lekko.

Źrenice Yuzu rozszerzyły się w wyrazie całkowitego przerażenia. Potwór korzystał z ciała Ichigo. Trzęsła się jak w febrze nie mogąc znieść widoku tak okrutnego uśmiechu na twarzy jej ukochanego brata. Nawet nie poczuła, kiedy łzy zaczęły spływać jej obficie po policzku.

Serce coraz mocniej tłukło się jej w piersi. Nie mogła zrozumieć, jak wcześniej mogła nie zwrócić na to uwagi. Wokół Ichigo zawsze czuło się ciepło i bezpieczeństwo. Tymczasem od istoty, która przejęła jego ciało, sączyła się ciemna i zimna energia.

Potwór jakby doskonale się bawiąc przekrzywił lekko głowę, obserwując ją z ciekawością.

Właśnie w tym momencie, po raz pierwszy to do niej dotarło. W domu była jeszcze Karin, która niczego nieświadoma pewnie nadal spała. Musiała ją uratować!

Z tym gorącym postanowieniem, zebrała się w sobie i z całych sił krzyknęła.

\- Kari...!

Nie dokończyła. Głos uwiązł jej w gardle, kiedy została brutalnie zepchnięta na podłogę, a palce potwora zacisnęły się boleśnie wokół jej gardła. Rozpaczliwie próbując złapać oddech wczepiła się paznokciami w jego dłoń. Jęknęła, jak w odpowiedzi, jedynie wzmocnił uścisk. Jak przez mgłę widziała jego oczy. Poruszał wargami... chyba coś do niej mówił.

Po chwili straciła przytomność.

* * *

\- Cholera – przekleństwo bezwiednie zsunęło mu się z ust, kiedy dziewczyna nagle straciła przytomność.

\- Cholera – powtórzył już z większą emfazą.

To nie tak miało wyglądać. Nie planował tego. Co więcej wcześniej nawet nie rozważał podobnej możliwości, bo i przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że coś tak idiotycznego w swej prostocie, mogło mieć szansę powodzenie. Do tego potrzeba było naprawdę głupiego szczęścia.

Najwyraźniej je miał, bo Ichigo śniąc, nieświadomie osłabił swoją kontrolę tak, że przejął jego ciało praktycznie bez większego wysiłku. Tylko, że teraz trochę się to wszystko skomplikowało.

Spojrzał w dół na wciąż nieprzytomną Yuzu. Była nienaturalnie blada. Jego grymas pogłębił się, gdy dostrzegł na jej szyi świeże, czerwone ślady po jego uścisku. Zadziałał instynktownie. To był odruch. Całe szczęście, że w porę się pohamował. Jednak w przypadku tak kruchej i słabej istoty widać i tak okazało się to o wiele za mało.

Wściekły warknął coś pod nosem.

Nie przedstawiało się to najlepiej. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to co dziś było tylko czerwonymi śladami, jutro będzie sinymi pręgami. Nie łudził się, że Ichigo ich nie zauważy. Był na to zbyt spostrzegawczy i przede wszystkim za bardzo opiekuńczy. Nie, nie było żadnej nadziei. Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem by tego nie zobaczył, to i tak jutro, Yuzu się mu poskarży. Był tego pewien.

Właśnie siostra Króla. Co on miał z nią zrobić?

Miał ją zastraszyć? To byłoby ryzykowne. Teraz też się bała, a jednak by ostrzec Karin zdecydowała się wydrzeć na całe gardło. Na razie odrzucił tę opcję. Wiedział, że Ichigo w obronie swoich przyjaciół i rodziny był gotów poświęcić wszystko. Najgroźniejsza była wtedy jego determinacja, która niemal podwajała jego możliwości.

Hollow pokręcił głową, krzywiąc się. Jakoś nie chciał doświadczyć teraz jego gniewu. Zwłaszcza _teraz_ , kiedy kontrola Króla z powodu zwątpienia i lęku, który, nie bez trudu, udało mu się w nim zaszczepić, znacznie osłabła. To byłoby samobójstwo dawać mu teraz taką broń do ręki.

Nie, to odpadało.

Musiał znaleźć jakieś wyjście i to szybko. Całe życie polegał na swoim instynkcie, tym razem więc też nie mógł się mylić.

Niestety, miał tylko czas do rana. Wtedy Król się obudzi.

Cholera...

* * *

Yuzu poruszyła się, powoli się rozbudzając. Nieświadoma żółto-czarnych oczu uważnie śledzących każdy jej ruch z ukrycia, przeciągnęła się lekko. Wyraz zagubienia odbił się na jej twarzy, kiedy zorientowała się, że spała na kanapie w salonie.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że może po sprzątaniu, zmęczona, po prostu tutaj usnęła. Po chwili uświadomiła sobie jednak, że ma na sobie piżamę.

Właśnie wtedy poczuła na sobie czyjś wzrok. Odwróciła się gwałtownie. Pisnęła na nagły ból, który przyszedł z gwałtownym ruchem głowy. Odruchowo jej ręka powędrowała do szyi. Urwany krzyk wyrwał się jej z piersi, kiedy obolała skóra, w kontakcie z jej palcami, zapiekła przeraźliwie.

Nagle obraz nienaturalnie wykrzywionej twarzy Ichigo przemknął jej przed oczami. Drgnęła i skuliła się w sobie jakby chciała zniknąć. Oddychała coraz szybciej.

Był tylko jeden sposób, w jaki mogła się tu znaleźć...

Wyczulona na jakikolwiek szmer, nerwowo przeszukała wzrokiem pokój. Nie było gdzie się ukryć. Z bijącym sercem wcisnęła się w kąt pomieszczenia, czując się odrobinę bezpieczniej mając ścianę za swoimi plecami.

* * *

Patrzył na to wszystko z ukrycia z mieszanymi uczuciami. Miał ochotę śmiać się z tak jawnej słabości i strachu. To było nawet zabawne. Ale coś mu w tym przeszkadzało, nie pozwalając cieszyć się chwilą. Kochał walkę, wzajemną rywalizację, uczucie, kiedy swoimi brutalnymi atakami, zmuszał przeciwnika do wycofania się z początkowo śmiałej ofensywy, tak że biedak, zdominowany jego siłą musiał przejść do desperackiej obrony.

To było jednak co innego. To było jak starcie wygrane walkowerem. Będąc ze sobą szczery, doskonale wiedział, że takie jednostronne coś (bo walką, raczej nie mógł tego nazwać) nie dostarczy mu żadnej uciechy. To byłoby nudne i zupełnie pozbawione smaku.

W końcu, widząc na zegarze ściennym w kuchni, że do rana pozostało zaledwie pięć godzin, zdecydował się wyjść z cienia.

Po nagłym świszczącym oddechu, który doszedł go z kąta pokoju zrozumiał, że już się zorientowała w jego obecności. Podszedł bliżej, wciąż nie mając właściwie żadnego konkretnego planu działania.

Po chwili ją zobaczył. Spoglądała w jego stronę lękliwie, dygocząc zauważalnie. Jej duże brązowe oczy patrzyły na niego w przerażeniu. Żaden dźwięk nie wyrwał się z jej zaciśniętego w stresie gardła i był jej za to wdzięczny. Tak, bo do pełni szczęścia brakowało mu jeszcze tego, by jej krzyk obudził Karin. Już ten problem zawierał o jedno dziecko za dużo. Kolejnego by już chyba nie zniósł.

Powoli podszedł bliżej, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Z ulgą zauważył, że nawet nie drgnęła. Pewnie strach ją sparaliżował. Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Przynajmniej to było lepsze niż krzykliwa panika.

Zatrzymał się. Dzieliło ich około półtora metra. Uznał, że to wystarczy i tak już była spięta do granic możliwości. Wolał nie stąpać po zbyt cienkim lodzie, ponieważ z pewnością nie był obdarzony ani delikatnością ani tym bardziej, tak pożądanym w takich sytuacjach, wyczuciem.

Starając się jej jeszcze mocniej nie wystraszyć, kucnął. Nie był pewny, czy odniosło to pożądany skutek, bo Yuzu zrobiła jedynie gwałtowny ruch, jakby chciała się wcisnąć w ścianę.

Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wyglądało to naprawdę komicznie.

* * *

Czuła jak lodowaty dreszcz rozprzestrzenia się po całym jej ciele na widok jego uśmiechu. Nie miała pojęcia, czemu usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Wiedziała tylko jedno, nigdy w życiu tak bardzo się nie bała. Tata był na kursie, a Ichigo, który jako jedyny mógłby ich ochronić albo został za...

Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową, ucinając podobne myśli. Nie mogła się teraz nad tym zastanawiać. Za wszelką cenę musiała uniknąć paniki.

Zacisnęła mocno oczy. Chciała, by to był tylko zły sen. Tak bardzo chciała się już obudzić.

* * *

Hollow z bezradnością obserwował, jak dziewczyna zaczyna cicho szlochać. Tylko tego teraz było mu trzeba. Rozdrażniony, uderzył pięścią w podłogę, starając się włożyć w to jak najmniej siły, na ile oczywiście było to możliwe przy tłumionej złości i zirytowaniu.

Yuzu w odpowiedzi zaczęła jedynie zanosić się jeszcze głośniejszym płaczem, a na twarz wystąpiły jej niezdrowe rumieńce.

Pięknie. Tak się spłacze, że jeszcze gorączki dostanie.

Musiał coś zrobić. Koniecznie. Tylko, że patrząc na skuloną w kącie siostrę Króla, jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się podobnie bezradnie.

Sapnął z frustracji.

* * *

Otworzyła oczy, szybko jednak tego pożałowała, kiedy uchwyciła wściekły błysk w jego oczach. Rozejrzała się ostrożnie, oceniając szanse na ucieczkę. Szybko zrozumiała, że jest na przegranej pozycji. Potwór siadając naprzeciwko odciął jej wszystkie drogi.

\- Yuzu...

Niemal podskoczyła, słysząc nagle jego głos.

* * *

Uf... Nie było tak źle, mogła zacząć piszczeć.

\- Yuzu - powtórzył, starając się brzmieć w miarę łagodnie. Chyba mu się udało, bo odważyła się na niego spojrzeć. Przyjmując to za dobrą kartę, kontynuował.

\- Nie zabiłem Ichigo, ani w żaden sposób go _teraz_ nie skrzywdziłem - powiedział, myśląc, że warto było to zaznaczyć na samym początku.

Yuzu poruszyła się niespokojnie.

No tak...

\- Wtedy, kiedy krzyknęłaś, to po prostu był odruch... nie chciałem byś jeszcze kogoś obudziła... może użyłem trochę za dużo siły, ale przynajmniej się uciszyłaś... no i właśnie... o to tylko chodziło - zakończył trochę kulawo, woląc nie nadrabiać uśmiechem, który, jak zdążył już zauważyć, z jakiegoś powodu działał na nią zastraszająco.

Mina Yuzu jednoznacznie świadczyła o tym, że chyba niespecjalnie mu uwierzyła. Westchnął ciężko. Miał niby wykrzesać z siebie jeszcze więcej? I tak już uważał na każde słowo, a jakiejś bajeczki nie mógł jej teraz wcisnąć, bo już zbyt daleko to wszystko zaszło.

Cóż, mógł wyczyścić jej pamięć. To jednak wymagało odwiedzenia sklepu Urahary, a na spotkanie z tym akurat sklepikarzem niespecjalnie miał ochotę. Gdyby Kisuke przypadkiem go nakrył, a było to wysoce prawdopodobne, sprawa mogłaby obrać raczej niefortunny dla niego obrót. Mówiąc prościej, Urahara z pewnością spróbowałby siłą lub, jakimś tylko sobie znanym sposobem, wcisnąć go z powrotem pod kontrolę Króla.

Mówiąc dosadniej, nie dość, że pewnie zdrowo by oberwał, to jeszcze za jednym zamachem straciłby element zaskoczenia i niepowtarzalną okazję na pokonanie Ichigo.

Zmarszczył brwi w grymasie. Po raz kolejny wszystko sprowadzało się do jednego. Musiał jakoś skutecznie przekonać Yuzu, żeby to, co się dzisiaj stało, zachowała tylko dla siebie.

Miał ochotę się zaśmiać.

Był w ciemnej du...

* * *

 **I jak, zainteresowani? Kontynuować? Piszcie, co o tym myślicie :)**


	2. ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

 **Od autorki:** Dla tych, którzy mają jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości. Gdy hollow przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem Ichigo, jedyną zmianą w jego wyglądzie są żółto-czarne oczy.

* * *

 _Zmarszczył brwi w grymasie. Po raz kolejny wszystko sprowadzało się do jednego. Musiał jakoś skutecznie przekonać Yuzu, żeby to, co się dzisiaj stało, zachowała tylko dla siebie._

 _Miał ochotę się śmiać._

 _Był w ciemnej du..._

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**

Yuzu z niepewnością przyglądała się, jak kolejno na twarzy potwora pojawia się cała gama uczuć. Chyba przeważały te negatywne. Trudno było się zdecydować, bo co chwila marszczył czoło lub brwi w znajomym grymasie, by zaraz potem wykrzywić lekko usta lub bezgłośnie się zaśmiać. Wyglądał jakby właśnie nad czymś intensywnie myślał. Miał takie lekko nieobecne spojrzenie, kiedy od czasu do czasu na nią spoglądał.

Ciągle miała w głowie słowa, które przed chwilą powiedział. Przez cały czas nie dawały jej spokoju. Była nieufna i po prostu z góry założyła, że każde jego słowo było kłamstwem. Ale naprawdę… zaczynała się wahać. Bo, patrząc prawdzie w oczy, jeśli wszystko to było tylko jednym wielkim kłamstwem, to nie mógł tego powiedzieć w bardziej przekonujący i obłudny sposób.

Yuzu wiedziała, że uchodziła za łatwowierną. Tata wielokrotnie w żartach mówił jej, że ma miękkie serce. Może to była prawda, może taka właśnie była. Mimo to, kiedy już od dłuższego czasu się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiała, nie potrafiła dojść do żadnego innego wniosku jak tego, że potwór nie kłamał.

Choć teraz już sama nie była pewna, czy nadal go tak nazywać. Musiała bowiem przyznać, że w oświetlonym pokoju, nie wyglądał już tak przerażająco jak wtedy. Poza tym zachowywał się też inaczej, bardziej ludzko.

* * *

Już od dłuższego czasu czuł, że mu się przypatruje. Trochę zaintrygowany, przechylił lekko głowę. Jak na zawołanie uciekła w bok spojrzeniem. Nie podskoczyła jednak przy tym i nie zaczęła znowu drżeć. To już było coś.

Jedynie nie bardzo wiedział, co jeszcze powiedzieć. Trudno było mu przewidzieć skutek jego słów, tego jak na nie zareaguje. W sumie na razie nie było tragicznie, postanowił więc na tę chwilę po prostu dać sobie z tym spokój. Nic nie mówiąc, wstał i podszedł do kanapy. Półleżąc przybrał jednak taką pozycję, by mieć ją cały czas na oku.

Nastolatki były nieprzewidywalne.

I właśnie w tym momencie, kiedy o tym pomyślał cienki, niepewny głosik przeciął ciszę.

\- To ty jesteś jak taki wirus, który pasożytuje w ciele Ichi-nii? - dokończyła cichutko, tak, że gdyby nie jego dobry słuch, pewnie połowy z tego by nie usłyszał.

Zamurowało go, takiego pytania się po niej nie spodziewał. Spojrzał na Yuzu, jakby po raz pierwszy ją widział. Patrzyła na niego z widoczną obawą, ale patrzyła... Nie spuściła głowy, ani nic z tych rzeczy.

Kliknął w zamyśleniu językiem. Chyba zbyt pochopnie ją ocenił.

* * *

Yuzu chciała cofnąć czas. Jak mogła być taka głupia. Nawet nie wiedziała, skąd jej to pytanie w ogóle przyszło do głowy. Spojrzała na „Ichigo" z lękiem, bojąc się, że właśnie tym jednym, niepotrzebnym pytaniem zaprzepaściła chwilowy spokój, jaki na chwilą zapanował.

Im jednak dłużej go obserwowała, tym jej obawy powoli się rozwiewały. Nie wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego, wręcz przeciwnie, spojrzał na nią jakoś tak dziwnie, jakby z lekką aprobatą ale to musiało się jej tylko przywidzieć.

Nagle się odezwał. Ledwo opanowała się przed wzdrygnięciem na dźwięk jego głosu. Już prawie zapomniała jak nienaturalnie i strasznie brzmiał.

\- Nie jestem czymś w rodzaju wirusa. Król ma mnie w swojej duszy na własne życzenie.

* * *

Po skonsternowanym wyrazie jej twarzy uświadomił sobie, że nic z tego nie zrozumiała. Westchnął, zastanawiając się, jak najkrócej to wszystko ująć.

\- Dobra... – zaczął – mówiąc „Król" miałem na myśli twojego brata – starał się nie zwracać uwagi, na pogłębiające się w jej oczach zagubienie. – Czemu go tak nazywam, pewnie chcesz zapytać. Hę... tak w zasadzie to dlatego, że ma nade mną władzę, przez co nie mogę przejąć kontroli nad ciałem.

Dopiero, kiedy to powiedział, uświadomił sobie, że już samą tą sytuacją właśnie sobie zaprzeczył. Przypuszczał, że nie umknie to uwadze Yuzu. Nie mylił się.

\- Ale czy teraz... nie jesteś właśnie w kontroli? – spytała, już krócej się do tego zbierając i nawet nieznacznie śmielej.

Przejechał ręką po włosach, właśnie zaczynając z czegoś zdawać sobie sprawę.

\- Czy ty wiesz w ogóle kim jest twój brat?

\- Jak to...?

Nie musiała nic więcej mówić. Od dłuższego czasu się tego obawiał. Ona nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia o podwójnym życiu Króla. Nawet gorzej, praktycznie nic nie wiedziała o życiu po śmierci, a więc nigdy nie słyszała ani o shinigami, ani o Soul Society, ani tym bardziej o hollowach.

Schował twarzy w dłoniach na znak całkowitej rezygnacji. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu, chciał, by Król znów był w kontroli.

* * *

Yuzu nawet nie poczuła, kiedy minęły te dwie godziny. Z zafascynowaniem słuchała słów hollowa, co raz szeroko otwierając oczy ze zdziwienia lub dopytując się o coś.

Na początku, gdy już poznała prawdę, czuła, że postępuje niewłaściwie. On był niebezpieczny. Zresztą nieszczególnie to przed nią ukrywał. Tak właściwie, jak zdążyła się już zorientować, to niczego przed nią nie zatajał. Ani razu nie zapadła też wymowna cisza, jaka zazwyczaj w domu kończyła niemal każdą poważniejszą rozmowę, na której udawało jej się nakryć swoją rodzinę, pozostawiając ją zawsze z bezużytecznym strzępem informacji, który udało się jej podsłuchać. Była świadoma, że hollow był z nią szczery nie przez wzgląd na nią, lecz jedynie z lenistwa i wygody, ponieważ wyraźnie nie chciało mu się owijać w bawełnę lub tracić czas na wymyślanie gładkich kłamstw.

Sama była tym zdziwiona, ale naprawdę odpowiadała jej taka sytuacja. Cały czas starała się mieć na baczności. Nie mogła jednak nic poradzić na to, że owa czujność, wraz z upływem czasu, zaczęła ustępować, co prawda ostrożnemu i jeszcze niepewnemu, ale komfortowemu rozluźnieniu. Zasłuchana i całkowicie pochłonięta tym, co mówił hollow, nawet nie zauważyła, że w pewnym momencie zupełnie przestała zwracać uwagę na obco brzmiącą w ustach Ichigo, barwę jego głosu, a ilekroć zadawała mu kolejne pytanie, jej wzrok już bez oporu odszukiwał jego żółte, lekko przymrużone, oczy.

Kiedy w pewnej chwili się na tym złapała, poczuła się winna. Było jej wstyd za swoje zachowanie wobec Ich-nii. Nie potrafiła jednak nic na to poradzić, że po raz pierwszy czuła się traktowana jak dorosła. Hollow niczego nie pomijał. Kiedy o coś go pytała, zawsze otrzymywała zadowalającą odpowiedź. Nigdy też nie zrobił tak charakterystycznego wyrazu twarzy, jak tata lub Ichigo, kiedy łopatologicznie tłumaczyli jej, że to sprawy dorosłych.

Yuzu po prostu pozwoliła sobie cieszyć się chwilą.

* * *

Z nieznanym mu dotąd zadowoleniem patrzył, jak słucha go z wypiekami na twarzy. To była zmiana o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Król nigdy go nie słuchał. Właściwie to chyba, tak jak w tej chwili, w całym swoim życiu z nikim nie rozmawiał. Najśmieszniejsze było jednak to, że dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że właśnie tego, przez cały czas mu brakowało.

Naprawdę dziwne uczucie. Cała ta noc była _dziwna_.

\- Tobie też przynieść wody? - spytała go nagle, podnosząc się z kanapy i idąc w stronę kuchni - Czy wolisz herbatę?

Tak, _dziwna noc_ , było najwłaściwszym określeniem.

* * *

Yuzu spojrzała na zegarek. Z autentycznym żalem zrozumiała, że zostało pół godziny do szóstej.

\- Co się stało? - usłyszała jak pyta.

\- Jest wpół do szóstej - odpowiedziała z lekkim westchnięciem, jej niezadowolenie było wyczuwalne.

Hollow zachichotał, wyraźnie czymś rozbawiony. Kiedy na niego spojrzała, rozciągnął tylko usta w szerokim uśmiechu, szczerząc zęby.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz?

W odpowiedzi tylko parsknął.

\- Gdybyś tylko widziała swoją zbolałą minę. Takie rozczarowanie. Co za nieszczęście, za pół godziny hollow znów odda kontrolę nad ciałem twojemu bratu. - Ironia sączyła się wręcz z każdego słowa.

Dopiero jego sarkazm uświadomił Yuzu, jak to wszystko wyglądało. Ona naprawdę żałowała, że za chwilę Ichigo znów będzie w kontroli. Zamilkła, spuszczając głowę ze wstydu. Wcale nie pomagało to, że cały czas czuła na sobie jego rozbawione spojrzenie.

Poczucie winy ciężko osiedliło się jej na sercu. Była głupia. Przecież właśnie po raz pierwszy dowiedziała się, co przez cały ten czas trapiło Ichigo. A teraz rozmawiała sobie w najlepsze z hollowem, który chciał pokonać Ichi-nii, by mieć nad nim całkowitą kontrolę i w ogóle jej to nie przeszkadzało.

Sapnęła zła na siebie, w żaden sposób nie mogąc usprawiedliwić swojego zachowania. Tata i Ichigo chyba mieli rację. Ona naprawdę była tylko głupiutkim, łatwowiernym dzieckiem.

Z ponurych myśli wyrwał ją nagły ruch. Hollow zbliżył się do niej, pochylając się nad nią. Jej serce zabiło szybciej, kiedy patrzyła w jego żółto-czarne oczy z tak bliska. Nerwowe drgnięcie dłoni zdradziło jej strach. Chciała się trochę odsunąć dla psychicznego komfortu, napotkała jednak opór w postaci oparcia kanapy. Lęk odbił się w jej oczach. Uświadomił sobie, że w stosunku do niego jest tylko słabą i wątłą dziewczynką.

* * *

Obserwował jak z każdą chwilą staje się coraz bardziej niespokojna. Mógł zadać jej to pytanie w bardziej komfortowej dla niej sytuacji, ale _musiał_ mieć pewność. Musiał przycisnąć ją do muru, by wydobyć z niej prawdę, widzieć jak na dłoni jej wszystkie emocje i obawy. Musiał wiedzieć, że go nie wyda.

\- To co, o tym co się dzisiaj wydarzyło, będziemy wiedzieć tylko ty i ja.

* * *

To zabrzmiało jak stwierdzenie, ale Yuzu doskonale wiedziała, że jest to pytanie i to z tych z tylko jedną prawidłową odpowiedzią. Odruchowo potaknęła nerwowo głową. Rozumiała jednak, że nie na takie zapewnienie czekał.

Jak zawsze w stresujących sytuacjach, odruchowo chciała przełknąć ślinę, zaschło jej jednak w gardle. Gdyby zapytał o to kilka minut wcześniej, pewnie nawet by się nie zawahała. Nie wiedziała, czy robił to umyślnie, ale przez to wszystko poczuła spoczywającą na niej wagę tej decyzji i nie chodziło o to, że mógł ją skrzywdzić. Nie, to uświadomiło jej, że właśnie po raz pierwszy rozważała okłamanie brata, w pełni zdając sobie sprawę, że da przez to bardzo dużą swobodę jego hollowowi.

Serce Yuzu ścisnęło się, czuła się tak okropnie. Jaką okazałaby się siostrą, jeśli świadomie okłamałaby brata i to w tak ważnej sprawie. Jeszcze przecież kilka godzin temu zastanawiała się nad tym, jaka to jest bezużyteczna, nie mając żadnego pojęcia o problemach nękających Ichi-nii. Teraz już wiedziała, ale co z tego, skoro miała o wszystkim milczeć.

Niechciane łzy zaszkliły się w jej oczach. Po raz pierwszy poczuła żal do brata i taty, że zawsze starali się, by żyła pod ochronnym kloszem. Może gdyby było inaczej, byłaby twardsza.

\- Nooo i… - ponaglił ją przeciągle.

Nie mogąc uniknąć jego spojrzenia z tak bliskiej odległości, po prostu zamknęła na chwilę oczy. Miała już odpowiedź. To była jedyna decyzja, jaką mogła teraz podjąć, tak, by choć trochę czuć się mniej winną.

* * *

Już z lekkim zirytowaniem czekał, aż w końcu coś powie. Zamknęła oczy, miał więc nadzieję, że właśnie zbiera się na odwagę, by się odezwać. Tylko to go trzymało od dalszego pośpieszania jej. Zerknął na godzinę. Za dziesięć...

Dobrze, że Król nie należał do rannych ptaszków.

Yuzu otworzyła w końcu oczy. Z tak bliska mógł dostrzec, że coś się w nich zmieniło. Wciąż gdzieś tam na dnie był strach, jej spojrzenie było jednak znacznie bardziej zdecydowane. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Przy nim robiła znaczne postępy.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała w końcu, uśmieszek, który zaczął tworzyć się na jego ustach, szybko starły jednak jej kolejne słowa - ale mam warunek.

* * *

Wstrzymała oddech, w końcu to zrobiła. Z duszą na ramieniu patrzyła jak jego pokrętny uśmieszek gaśnie w wyrazie kompletnego szoku.

\- Hę... warunek, mówisz - powtórzył. Dreszcz spłyną jej po plecach. To była groźba.

Przekrzywił głowę.

\- Mów - warknął ze złym błyskiem w oczach.

Pozwoliła sobie na wzięcie oddechu, dopiero teraz czując, że przez cały czas się wstrzymywała.

\- Mówiłeś, że znalazłeś się w duszy Ichigo nie z własnych chęci. Byłeś tak jakby skutkiem ubocznym odzyskania przez niego mocy shinigami.

\- I co z tego. - Skuliła się pod wpływem nieprzyjemnego tonu jego głosu.

\- Po pr...prostu pomyślałam, że w takim razie skoro obaj jesteście w tej samej sytuacji i tak naprawdę to, że się w niej znaleźliście, nie jest winą żadnego z was to czy... nie moglibyście jakoś w inny, mniej krzywdzący dla jednej ze stron, sposób załatwić między sobą całą sprawę z kontrolą... yy... nad ciałem... - głos uwiązł jej w gardle z nerwów.

Przynajmniej udało jej się powiedzieć prawie wszystko. Podskoczyła na nagły śmiech hollowa, czując się już trochę zagubiona szybkości, z jaką potrafił zmieniać się jego nastrój.

\- Czyli co, godzinkę ja, godzinkę Król, tak... - ledwo zdołał to powiedzieć, dusząc się ze śmiechu.

Yuzu poczuła się tym trochę urażona. Ona mówiła poważnie.

* * *

Otarł wierzchem dłoni łzy, już dawno się tak nie uśmiał. Przez chwilę unikał patrzenia na nią, za każdym razem nie mogąc się opanować na widok jej poważnej miny.

Po dłuższej chwili uspokoił się trochę. Mocno zaskoczyła go tym, że odważyła się postawić mu jakikolwiek warunek i to jeszcze tak niedorzeczny.

\- Znaczy... ja wiem. To brzmi strasznie głupio i niepoważnie, tylko, że ja myślałam o czymś innym... - usłyszał jej niepewny głosik.

Znów należycie się go bała. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie potrafił jednak nic zrobić z tym, że jakaś mała część niego nie cieszyła się z tego równie mocno jak reszta.

Yuzu tymczasem ośmielona jego cichym przyzwoleniem, kontynuowała.

\- Bo skoro... - zmarszczyła czoło z trudem przywołując coś z pamięci - shinigami mogą zmaterializować ducha... yy swojego miecza to... sam mówiłeś, że jesteś teraz jak część duszy Ichigo, innymi słowy jak... no...

\- Zanpakutou - przyszedł jej z pomocą.

\- Właśnie - rozjaśniła się lekko.

Uniósł sceptycznie brwi, nie podzielając jej radości. Widząc to, speszyła się trochę.

\- I... - dodał, chcąc by skończyła swoją myśl. Był nawet ciekawy tego, co w tak krótkim czasie wymyśliła.

Z lekkim niezrozumieniem obserwował jak w odpowiedzi zamilkła jedynie, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Grymas pojawił się na jego twarzy, nie miał zamiaru się z nią cackać. Pod nagłym impulsem chwycił ją za ramiona i obrócił w swoją stronę.

\- Mówisz czy nie? - spytał ze złością.

Czuł jak drży lekko. Sam już nie wiedział, czy ze strachu czy z powstrzymywanego płaczu.

Nagle powoli podniosła oczy. Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego zranionym wzrokiem, by w końcu z lekkim szlochem z siebie wydusić.

\- Ale to już wszystko.

Nagle go olśniło. Ona po prostu poczuła się odtrącona brakiem jego reakcji, tym, że się nie domyślił.

Uśmiechnął się, po raz pierwszy nie marszcząc brwi w grymasie.

* * *

Yuzu zamrugała szybko, nie chcąc po raz kolejny rozkleić się przy nim jak jakieś dziecko. Z zaskoczeniem zobaczyła, że uśmiechnął się do niej, tym razem nie był to jednak jego zwykły prześmiewczy uśmieszek. Odruchowo uniosła lekko do góry kąciki ust.

Po chwili odezwał się, po raz kolejny ją zaskakując.

\- Twój pomysł nie jest wcale taki zły. Jego głównym minusem jest jedynie nie wzięcie pod uwagę ślepej upartości Króla i jego niezachwianych przekonań co do mnie.

* * *

Wstał, zwiększając dystans pomiędzy nimi. Jakoś nie mógł znieść, kiedy patrzyła na niego swoimi dużymi oczami, w taki sposób, jakby było jej go naprawdę żal. Wzdrygnął się lekko pozbywając się resztek tego dziwnego uczucia.

I jeszcze się do niego uśmiechała. Niepewnie, co prawda, ale jednak.

\- A wzięłaś pod uwagę, że gdyby mimo wszystko jakimś cudem Ichigo by na to poszedł i tak nie mogłabyś tego zobaczyć, bo nie...

\- Wiem, że nie widzę duchów – ubiegła go, nie pozwalając mu skończyć. Nie mówiła przez zęby, niemniej jednak właśnie tak to zabrzmiało.

Hę... jednak było w niej coś z Króla.

\- Poza tym o tym też pomyślałam - dodała w tym samym tonie.

\- Taaak? - zapytał z udawanym niedowierzaniem, umyślnie się z nią drocząc. Niezmiernie bawił go wyraz jej twarzy, kiedy się burmuszyła. Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Król też go _kochał_ za to szczególne upodobanie.

\- Tak! - prawie krzyknęła. Chyba samą ją to zaskoczyło, bo momentalnie straciła rezon. Spuściła wzrok na podłogę i poruszyła się nieznacznie.

Zerknął na godzinę. Po szóstej pięć.

\- Słuchaj, wyduś to z siebie wreszcie, bo już jest po szóstej.

Jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki natychmiast się wyprostowała.

\- Myślałam o gigai.

* * *

Popatrzył na nią z czymś na kształt uznania.

Yuzu jak nigdy dotąd poczuła się wyróżniona, kiedy spojrzał na nią w ten sposób. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, dumna z siebie.

\- Czyli mamy umowę? - spytał znów mając na twarzy swój firmowy uśmieszek, szykując się do powrotu do pokoju Ichigo.

\- Tak - potwierdziła bez wahania, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy, choć hollow wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie.

\- Pamiętaj o szyi - szepnął tylko.

Będąc w połowie schodów usłyszał jeszcze tylko jej ciche „dobrze".

Zaśmiał się pod nosem. Chyba po raz pierwszy miała zamiar zastanowić się czy choć w małym stopniu dotrzymać obietnicy.

Mogło być zabawnie.

* * *

 **Skargi, co do zbyt wolnej aktualizacji proszę kierować pod adres geodezji. Bardzośmy się polubili, tak że aż nie chciała się ze mną rozstać :)**


	3. ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach._**

* * *

 _\- Czyli mamy umowę? - spytał znów mając na twarzy swój firmowy uśmieszek, szykując się do powrotu do pokoju Ichigo._

 _\- Tak - potwierdziła bez wahania, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy, choć hollow wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie._

 _\- Pamiętaj o szyi - szepnął tylko._

 _Będąc w połowie schodów usłyszał jeszcze tylko jej ciche ,,dobrze"._

 _Zaśmiał się pod nosem. Chyba po raz pierwszy miała zamiar zastanowić się czy choć w małym stopniu dotrzymać obietnicy._

 _Mogło być zabawnie._

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**

Yuzu stała jeszcze przez jakiś moment, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. To wszystko było takie nierzeczywiste. Czuła się jak wybudzona z jakiegoś szalonego snu. Powoli zaczynało do niej docierać jak przeraźliwie jest zmęczona. Dotąd była zbyt mocno wszystkim pochłonięta, by poczuć, że tak naprawdę praktycznie całą noc była na nogach.

Mimo to jednak, nadal była trochę pobudzona. Adrenalina, wciąż obecna w jej krwi, skutecznie odganiała od niej wszelką senność. Nie było mowy by mogła się teraz zdrzemnąć. Była niemal pewna, że w obecnym stanie, nie zmrużyłaby nawet oka.

Później odpocznie...

Po krótkim namyśle zdecydowała się przygotować śniadanie. Musiała się czymś zająć, wtedy zawsze się jej lepiej myślało. Potrzebowała wszystko, raz jeszcze, tym razem na spokojnie sobie poukładać, oswoić się z obecną sytuacją.

Z zadowoleniem wypełnionego obowiązku, postawiła śniadanie na stole. Musiała obudzić Karin. Jeśli pozwoliłaby jej spać do oporu, pewnie wstałaby dopiero za kilka dobrych godzin. Kiwnęła w zamyśleniu głową. Ichigo nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru zrywać o tak wczesnej porze i tak już czuła się współwinna za jego niespokojny sen.

Lekki smutek ogarnął ją na tą myśl. Była już świadoma, że to przez swojego hollowa Oni-chan, ostatnio źle spał. Zacisnęła usta w wyrazie zaciętości. Po raz pierwszy miała szansę pomóc, po raz pierwszy dostała do ręki narzędzie. Jej twarz nabrała poważnego wyrazu twarzy.

Przyrzekła sobie tego nie zepsuć.

Po chwili uśmiechnęła się do siebie tajemniczo. W końcu, tym razem znała problem, _naprawdę_ od podszewki.

Jej ręka zamarła nad klamką do pokoju Karin. Zupełnie zapomniała o szyi. Musiała ją jakoś zakryć. Może udawać, że była chora. Chociaż lepiej nie. Ciepły uśmiech pojawił się na chwilę na jej twarzy. Znając Ichigo narobiłby tylko niepotrzebnego szumu. A gdyby jeszcze tata się o tym dowiedział...

Nie, odgoniła z wyobraźni widok trzęsącego się nad nią i wykrzykującego coś taty, zdecydowanie nie potrzebowała teraz takiego zamieszania wokoło siebie. A może sam ból gardła. Jej oczy zabłysły w nagłym olśnieniu. Wtedy całkowicie legalnie mogłaby się nie odzywać, a oni nie bombardowaliby ją przez cały czas dociekliwie-troskliwymi pytaniami. Tak i jeszcze tylko, szalik na szyję i...

Westchnęła. Nie mogła wyzbyć się poczucia winy. Czuła się jakby co najmniej ich zdradzała, a przecież tylko...

Głowa opadał jej ciężko na piersi. Nimby miała z _nim_ umowę. Co jednak ona tak naprawdę była warta? Czy można mu było ufać, że ją wypełni. Jakoś w świetle dziennym wszystko, paradoksalnie, stało się mniej jasne.

Wychodząc z pokoju, obejrzała się jeszcze tylko na wszelki wypadek, w lusterku.

Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że całe te ryzyko było tego wszystkiego warte.

Ichigo już od dłuższego, całkowicie rozbudzony, leżał w łóżku. Po prostu nie potrafił się zmusić by wstać. Nic nie było dobrze. Coraz częściej czuł macki jego hollowa w swoim umyśle, coraz częściej słyszał jego szaleńczy śmiech. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Miał zamiar w końcu się wyspać, jakoś spróbować się zregenerować. Jedyne jednak co teraz czuł to pulsujący ból głowy i całkowite zrezygnowanie.

Zacisnął pięści w cichej złości. Nie mógł pozwolić by ten drań przejął nad nim kontrolę.

Jak na zawołanie usłyszał jego głos.

\- _Już niedługo Królu..._ \- niemal widział, jak rozciąga usta w szyderczym uśmiechu.

Spiął się zauważalnie. Jego hollow z każdym dniem stawał coraz silniejszy i ani na chwilę nie pozwalał mu o tym zapomnieć. To było jak jakaś chora gra. Bawił się nim, przypominając złowieszczo, że przez cały czas tylko czeka na najdogodniejszy moment by zaatakować.

Zatrząsł się ze złości. Tak bardzo wstydził się swojej słabości, swojego głęboko zakorzenionego lęku, którego w żaden sposób, nie był w stanie w sobie przemóc.

Pogrążony w podobnych ponurych myślach, nie mógł dostrzec pewnej subtelnej różnicy.

Słowa hollowa nie brzmiały dziś tak obrzydliwie pewnie jak zwykle.

Zwrócił na to uwagę dopiero na obiedzie. To było jak uczucie, kiedy ktoś zagląda ci przez ramię. Znał to uczucie. Jego hollow obserwował, to co działo się na zewnątrz, jego oczami.

Nie potrafił opanować fali niepokoju, która wdarła się w jego serce. To było jak półkontrola, czuł jego obecność, tym razem mocniej namacalną niż zwykle. Niewiele myśląc wstał gwałtownie od stołu.

\- Oni-chan- usłyszał zmartwiony głos Yuzu.

Musiał jak najszybciej stąd wyjść.

Rzucając, tylko zdawkowe „wrócę później", wybiegł z domu. Nie bardzo zwracając uwagę na to gdzie idzie, przyśpieszył kroku. Teraz liczyło się tylko to by oddalić się od domu na bezpieczną odległość. Głęboki ból i smutek odbił się w jego oczach. Właśnie zrozumiał, że im dłużej to wszystko trwało, tym stanowił większe zagrożenie dla jego rodziny.

Po raz pierwszy nie spróbował zaprzeczyć.

Karin wiedziała, że coś było nie tak. Yuzu niby zachowywała się normalnie, może trochę za bardzo martwiła się o to, że Ichigo nie wrócił jeszcze do domu, ale to właściwie też było normalne. Yuzu zawsze miała skłonności do matkowania. W końcu odkąd mama umarła to ona przejęła wszystkie domowe obowiązki. Bez niej ten stary dureń nigdy by sobie z tym wszystkim nie poradził.

Przesunęła się lekko w prawo, razem z krzesłem, by mieć lepszy widok na siostrę. Yuzu wyraźnie była czymś zmartwiona. I to było normalne, biorąc pod uwagę wydłużającą się nieobecność Ichigo. Jednak jej całkowity brak reakcji na zaczynający się właśnie w telewizji jej ulubiony program, już nie.

Karin uznała, że to najwyższy czas na interwencję.

\- O co chodzi, Yuzu? - spytała z troską, siadając obok niej.

Yuzu spojrzała na nią spłoszonym, lekko niewidzącym wzrokiem.

Z pogłębiającym się zmartwieniem Karin zanotowała, że nawet nie usłyszała, o co ją przed chwilą spytała.

\- O co chodzi? - powtórzyła pytanie.

Yuzu westchnęła ciężko.

\- Naprawdę nic, po prostu martwię się o Ichi-nii.

I gdyby nie to, że miała przy tym jakiś taki dziwny wyraz twarzy, pewnie by jej uwierzyła.

\- Przecież widzę, że jest coś jeszcze! - powiedziała z wyrzutem.

Yuzu spuściła wzrok na swoje ręce, wyglądając przy tym prawie jak upominane dziecko. Już chciała się cieszyć, że wreszcie się przełamała, wtedy jednak Yuzu zrobiła coś czego nigdy by się po niej nie spodziewała.

Nie mogła już dłużej tego wytrzymać. Karin-chan patrzyła na nią z takim zmartwionym i zatroskanym spojrzeniem, że wyrzuty sumienia, jakie przez cały czas nie dawały jej spokoju, stały się teraz wręcz nie do zniesienia.

Co niby miała jej jeszcze powiedzieć? Były ze sobą zbyt blisko, na to by mogła skłamać, tak po prostu patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Choć właściwie nigdy też nie umiała zbyt dobrze kłamać, nawet w stosunku do obcych.

Zrobił więc jedyną rzecz, na jaką mogła się teraz zdobyć.

Uciekła.

Patrzyła w szoku na Yuzu, która gwałtownie wstając wymamrotała tylko ciche przeprosiny i prawie biegnąc, uciekła szybko z pokoju.

Co tu się działo?!

Nie mogła tego tak zostawić. Zdecydowanym krokiem i z nieubłaganym miną, skierowała się za Yuzu do jej pokoju.

Usłyszała jak Karin, z głośnym hukiem uderza plecami o drzwi jej pokoju. Oczami wyobraźni mogła niemal zobaczyć, jak krzyżuje ręce na piersi.

Była jej ogromnie wdzięczna, że nie weszła. I tak to już zaczynało być ponad jej siły.

\- Yuzu jak za chwilę sama nie wyjdziesz, to osobiście cię stamtąd wyciągnę - głos Karin był zdecydowany. Wiedziała, że się nie zgrywała. Naprawdę zamierzała to zrobić.

Zamrugała szybko, nie chciała by Karin zobaczyła, że była blisko wybuchnięcia płaczem. Wtedy już na pewno nie dałaby jej spokoju.

Trochę niepewnie otworzyła drzwi. Od razu jej wzrok skupił się na Yuzu, która z podciągniętymi pod brodę nogami siedziała skulona na łóżku. Nie mogła jedynie dostrzec jej twarzy, bo była do niej zwrócona tyłem.

Zacięty wyraz, który malował się na jej twarzy, kiedy wkraczała wojowniczo do pokoju, natychmiast złagodniał na ten widok. Yuzu wyglądała tak niesamowicie krucho.

Chciała do niej podejść, nie zdążyła jednak nawet przejść jednego metra, kiedy zatrzymał ją niespodziewanie poważny głos siostry.

\- Karin-chan, naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Po prostu mnie zostaw...

Jej serce się ścisnęło na dźwięk zbolałego głosu Yuzu. Odruchowo zrobiła krok w jej stronę.

\- Proszę - tym razem w głosie Yuzu zabrzmiała niespotykana, jak na nią, stalowa nuta.

Karin uniosła do góry głowę, w kompletnym zaskoczeniu. Yuzu nigdy wcześniej nie zwróciła się do niej w ten sposób. Co więcej Yuzu nigdy wcześniej nie zwróciła się tak do nikogo.

Słyszała jak Karin wciąga głośno powietrze. Miała nadzieję, że niepotrzebnie jej nie zraniła swoją odmową. Tym razem nie mogła polegać na Karin. Musiała poradzić sobie z tym wszystkim sama.

Po raz pierwszy zrozumiała co zawsze kierowało jej bratem i tatą, kiedy czegoś nie chcieli jej powiedzieć.

Teraz czuła się podobnie.

Poczuła jak łóżko delikatnie się ugina. Nie miała wątpliwości, że to pod ciężarem Karin. Po chwili poczuła też na ramieniu jej dłoń.

Ten gest w połączeniu z kolejnymi słowami Karin, spowodował, że w Yuzu coś pękło.

\- Yuzu, nie mam pojęcia czym tak mocno się martwisz, ale może, jak mi o wszystkim opowiesz będzie ci trochę lżej. Wiem jak to jest... Czasem w samotności wydaje się nam, że jakiś problem jest po prostu nie do rozwiązania. Rozumiesz. Sytuacja bez wyjścia, takie rzeczy – słyszała jak się uśmiecha – Ale po jakimś czasie, kiedy podzielisz się z kimś tym co cię trapi, wszystko staje się choć odrobinę prostsze, a jeśli nawet nie... to zawsze to już zawsze tkwi się w tym we dwójkę, a nie samemu.

Z całych sił spróbowała się opanować. Czuła, jednak, że od przełamania się i powiedzenia Karin prawdy dzieli ja już naprawdę cienka linia.

Nie mogła do tego dopuścić!

Już wystarczająco na własnej skórze się przekonała, jak wielkim utrapienie było trzymanie podobnej wiedzy w tajemnicy. Poza tym bałaby się o Karin. Mogłaby to wszystko źle zrozumieć, a nawet zawieść się na jej decyzji. Poza tym, gdyby dowiedziała się, że hollow jej groził.

Zacisnęła mocno oczy. Nie wybaczyłaby sobie gdyby Karin coś się stało. Hollow potrafił być naprawdę nieprzewidywalny. Poza tym miał wyraźną skłonność do gwałtownych i trudnych do przewidzenia reakcji. Nie najlepszym więc pomysłem byłoby skonfrontowanie go z równie charakterną Karin.

Ponad to, obawiałaby się o nią, że może zrobić coś naprawdę głupiego. Instynkt ochronny Karin dorównywał, czasem w zapalczywość, nawet Ichigo, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o nią.

Karin złapała łapczywie powietrze, kończąc przemowę. Ścisnęła lekko ramię Yuzu, w pocieszającym geście, czekając aż coś w końcu powie.

Po naprawdę długiej chwili, Yuzu w końcu na nią spojrzała. W pierwszej chwili, zaskoczyła ją zmiana jaką dostrzegła w jej oczach. To było coś nieuchwytnego i trudnego do sprecyzowania, uczyniło jednak wyraźną zmianę w spojrzeniu Yuzu i po prostu nie dało się tego nie zauważyć.

\- Karin-chan, naprawdę doceniam, że tak bardzo się o mnie martwisz i przykro mi za to... - Yuzu powiedziała cicho, patrząc jej prosto w oczy - ... ale nie mogę ci nic powiedzieć.

\- Ale dlaczego? Nie jestem twoją siostrą? Nie jestem twoją siostrą bliźniaczką?! - podniosła głos, nie wytrzymując.

\- Karin-chan ja... - zaczęła Yuzu głosem nabrzmiałym od wstrzymywanego płaczu.

Może to był skutek przemęczenia, może już zbyt wiele razy dzisiaj przeżywała skrajne emocje i w końcu nie wytrzymała.

Nie wiedziała, była jedynie pewna, że już w momencie, kiedy to mówiła, gorąco żałowała każdego swojego słowa.

\- Karin, nie pytaj mnie o to ponownie. Nie zamierzam ci odpowiedzieć.

Niemal bezbarwny głos Yuzu zmroził Karin. Zamarła, szybko jednak ochłonęła, zabierając dłoń z ramienia Yuzu. Nic nie mówiąc, odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z pokoju.

Drzwi kliknęły za nią cicho. Jak zawsze nie pozwoliła sobie by emocje wzięły nad nią górę. Tym razem, nie zdołała jednak ukryć ich za swoją zwykłą fasadą obojętność. Nie potrafiła się też skutecznie odgrodzić się od rozczarowania, które poczuła.

Yuzu po raz pierwszy złamała ich niepisaną umowę, aby zawsze mówi sobie prawdę.

Starała się zdusić kłujące uczucie zdrady. Może gdyby nie były bliźniaczkami, to bolało by trochę mniej.

Yuzu z ulgą powitała koniec kolacji. Ichigo przez cały czas był dziwnie milczący i praktycznie nic nie zjadł. Karin za to zachowywała się aż nienaturalnie radośnie. Uśmiechała się do niej i pytała o jakieś błahostki, jakby ich rozmowa nie miała w ogóle miejsca.

Jedyne na co było stać Yuzu to wymuszone odpowiedzi i blady uśmiech. To było naprawdę okropne. Czuła się jakby spędziła, siedząc sztywno na krześle, nie piętnaście minut, lecz co najmniej kilka godzin.

Zautomatyzowanym ruchem wycierała naczynia, patrząc tępo w przestrzeń. Ziewnęła lekko. Była wykończona.

Po chwili przerwała. Nie miała siły tego robić. Rzuciła gdzieś ścierkę. Kątem oka dostrzegła tylko, że upadła na blat stołu, zsuwając się niebezpiecznie poza kant. Nawet nie zwróciła na to większej uwagi. Równie dobrze, jak spadnie, mogła podnieść ją rano.

Powieki zaczynały jej już ciążyć. Spojrzała na schody, które dzieliły ją od jej pokoju. Nagle wydały jej się wyjątkowo trudną przeszkodą. Przez krótką chwilę pomyślała o kanapie. Szybko jednak odrzuciła ten pomysł. Aż się wzdrygnęła na myśl, że hollow mógłby ją tu zastać śpiącą.

Prawie półśniąc umyła tylko zęby i nawet się nie przebierając, wsunęła się z ulgą pod kołdrę. Jej poczucie czystość, zareagowało na to z oburzeniem. By je trochę uspokoić pomyślała tylko, że i tak już od dawna zamierzała zmienić pościel.

Mimo zmęczenia Yuzu nie mogła usnąć. Tysiące, niesprecyzowanych myśli, kłębiło się gdzieś w jej podświadomości, nękając ją nieustannie. Już chyba po raz setny przekręciła się na drugi bok. Zmiana pozycji, jednak i tym razem nie przyniosła żadnego skutku.

Dotknęła dłonią lekko rozgrzanego czoła. Subiektywnie wydawało jej się, że ma gorączkę, wiedziała jednak, że za ogólne rozgrzanie, jakie odczuwała było jedynie odpowiedzialne jej nieustannym przekręcanie się z boku na bok.

Całkowicie zsunęła z siebie kołdrę. Ulga był jednak jedynie chwilowa. W końcu, wprowadzona z równowagi, zdecydowała się zmoczyć jakąś ścierkę i położyć ją sobie na czole.

Ociężale zwlekła się z łóżka i podeszła do biurka, biorąc spoczywający na blacie szalik. Niechętnie owinęła nim szyję. Teraz było jej już naprawdę gorąco, ale wolała teraz się przemęczyć niż potem żałować.

Niestety ścierki były w kuchni.

Gwałtownie podniósł się z łóżka. Jego żółte oczy zabłysły w ciemności, kiedy rozejrzał się czujnie dookoła. Po chwili rozluźnił się, rozpoznając otoczenie.

Był w pokoju Króla.

A dokładniej w jego łóżku i przede wszystkim znów w kontroli. To już się stawało niepokojące. Dziś naprawdę nie planował tego robić. Po wczorajszych doświadczeniach po prostu nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty.

Poza tym, z ręką na sercu...

Właściwie, to nie był pewny czy w ogóle w stosunku do siebie mógł użyć podobnego określenia. Zasadniczo przecież każdy hollow w miejscu serca miały pusty otwór i choć on jako takiego na co dzień nie posiadał to jednak w swojej innej formie.

Ale on się chyba, przede wszystkim, nie klasyfikował do grupy ,,każdy hollow". Wszystko mu można było zarzucić tylko nie to, że jest ich normalnym przedstawicielem.

Uśmiechnął się szaleńczo. Czerpał jakąś dziką satysfakcję z myśli, że był nienormalny.

W każdym razie, szczerze mógł przyznać, że dziś naprawdę, nawet nie kiwnął palcem, by przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem Króla. Jakby miał to najprościej porównać to było jak gdyby...

Nie. W zasadzie nieszczególnie chciało mu się nad tym rozwodzić.

W tej chwili najbardziej jego myśli zaprzątała Yuzu. Wiedział, że aby ukryć siniaki, owinęła szyję szalikiem i oznajmiła wszystkim, że trochę boli ją gardło. Z tej części umowy wywiązała się zupełnie dobrze. Nie mógł mieć jednak pewność czy jeśli chodziło o całą resztę, czyli przede wszystkim o niewygadanie się przed Karin, mógł być równie spokojny. Nie było go wtedy w domu, to znaczy Król w strachu, że niby zamierzał właśnie wtedy zaatakować, ewakuował szybko się na bezpieczną odległość.

Cóż... to akurat była w pełni jego wina. Niepotrzebnie zbyt nachalnie patrzył oczami Króla na to co dzieje się na zewnątrz. A pomyśleć, że chciał jedynie sprawdzić Yuzu.

Wydał nagle z siebie na wpół rozeźlony i zdegustowany pomruk. Przez to głupie posunięcie stracił możliwość monitorowania jej dalszych działań, bo Król w lęku, że stanowi zagrożenie dla swoich sióstr, włóczył się po jakiś zadupiach przez pół dnia.

Krzywy uśmiech przeciął mu twarz. Pewnie nie pomogło też to, że jeszcze tego samego dnia przed śniadaniem, wspomniał Królowi, że _to_ już niedługo.

Heh... po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. To było silniejsze od niego.

Jeszcze nie mając żadnego konkretnego celu wstał z łóżka. Właśnie oswajał się z myślą, że ponownie miał całą noc do dyspozycji. Mógł zrobić co tylko chciał.

Oczy zaświeciły mu dziko. To było jak spełnienie marzeń. Jedynie przebywanie w ciele Ichigo stanowiło ograniczenie. Uśmiechnął się do siebie w zamyśleniu. Wystarczyło by tylko wyrwać się z tej krępującej powłoki, tak jak shinigami z gigai.

Wątpił by ukrycie swojego pustego reiatsu, przysporzyłoby mu jakichkolwiek trudności. W końcu to była jak jego druga natura. Tylko dzięki miesiącom ukrywania swojego reiatsu w umyśle Ichigo, Król nie dostał niepokojących sygnałów, że z każdym dniem rośnie w siłę.

Odsłonił zęby, wykrzywiając lekko usta w złym uśmiechu. Czujność Króla zawsze była najpewniejszą stałą w jego planach. Wystarczyło tylko umiejętnie ją uśpić, by później w najdogodniejszym momencie uderzyć niespodziewanie, brutalnie burząc błogą nieświadomość Króla.

Jego klatka piersiowa zadrżała w bezgłośnym chichocie. Kochał obserwować bezradność Ichigo, kiedy nieporadnie próbował ukryć przed nim swój strach i obawy, i wreszcie kiedy, choć nie otwarcie, musiał w końcu, przyznać się przed samym sobą do słabości, do tego, że tym razem to on hollow był od niego silniejszy.

Po chwili jednak wrócił do rzeczywistości i jego twarz znów wykrzywiła się w lekkim grymasie. Był tylko jeden zasadniczy problem z wyswobodzeniem się z ciała Ichigo – nie mógł użyć do tego odznaki Zastępczego Shinigami Króla. Stowarzyszenie Dusz wykorzystywało ją do pomiaru mocy i wszelkich większy zmian w reiatsu Ichigo. Nie miał wątpliwości, że zastąpienie w całości energii duchowej Króla reiatsu hollow, do takich się właśnie zaliczało.

Swoją drogą czasem naprawdę dziwiło go, że Ichigo wciąż się w tym wszystkim nie połapał. Widocznie ślepe zaufanie, jakim darzył shinigami, nie pozwalało mu przejrzeć na oczy. Heh, jego naiwność była godna pożałowania.

Kon też nie wchodził w grę.

Skrzywił się w obrzydzeniu. Nie miał zamiaru brać do ust czegokolwiek, co przebywało wcześniej w pysku tego, szlajającego się niewidomo gdzie, pluszaka. Ponad to, pozostawienie akurat tej modyfikowanej duszy w ciele Ichigo i to na noc, nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

Szczerze, to brzmiało raczej jak dobry przepis na jeszcze większe kłopoty. Trudno było przewidzieć, jak ten zboczeniec spróbuje wykorzysta podobną sytuację. Poza tym, Kon chyba nie był też na tyle głupi by nie zorientować się, że przejął kontrolę nad Ichigo. Nie wątpił też, że rano, kiedy sytuacja znów by się odwróciła nie omieszkałby o wszystkim poinformować Króla.

Heh... i to pewnie w podskokach.

Machnął ręką w zamyśleniu, jakby odganiał jakieś uciążliwe muchy.

Na szczęście była jeszcze trzecia opcja. Rękawica, której kiedyś używała Rukia. Omiótł pokój spojrzeniem. Miał nadzieje, że nadal gdzieś tu jest.

Wcześniej jednak musiał jeszcze coś zrobić.

Yuzu po cichu zeszła po schodach. Wtedy właśnie usłyszała, że ktoś krząta się po kuchni. W pierwszej chwili spięła się lekko na myśl, że to znowu hollow Ichigo. Szybko jednak odrzuciła te wątpliwości, kiedy przez prześwitującą matową szybę w drzwiach zobaczyła, że w kuchni pali się światło. Uspokojona tym już śmielej otworzyła drzwi.

Pierwsze co rzuciło się jej w oczy to pootwierane na oścież szafki i niedosunięte szuflady. Pełnym niedowierzania wzrokiem powiodła po wyraźnie bardziej zagraconym niż zwykle blacie. Nagle usłyszała jakiś dźwięk. Wyczulona po ostatnich wydarzeniach, niemal od razu zlokalizowała jego źródło.

Dopiero teraz zwróciła na to uwagę, że ktoś przez cały ten czas grzebał z zapałem w lodówce. Nie mogła jednak powiedzieć kto, bo drzwi lodówki, wraz z wysuniętymi, nakładającymi się na obraz szufladami, skutecznie zasłaniały całą sylwetkę.

Cień niepokoju przemknął przez jej twarz.

\- Czy to ty Karin-chan? - spytała.

Dwie rzeczy wydarzyły się jednocześnie.

Kilka misek spadło na posadzkę, rozbijając się z ogłuszającym hukiem. Ktoś przeklną głośno, ze złościł zatrzaskując drzwi lodówki.

Cofnęła się gwałtownie, otwierając lekko usta.

Stała oko w oko z wyraźnie wściekłym hollowem.

Po prostu nie miał na to słów. Dać się zaskoczyć przez takie dziecko. Przecież ona nawet nie potrafiła się cicho skradać.

Z wciąż lekkim niesmakiem spojrzał w końcu na Yuzu. Stała spetryfikowana, wpatrując się w niego tymi swoimi ogromnymi wystraszonymi dziecięcymi oczami. Zdziwiło go to trochę. Miał wrażenie, że wczoraj rozstali się w znacznie cieplejszej atmosferze.

Przez cały czas obserwowała go uważnie, jakby obawiała się, że co najmniej zaraz się na nią rzuci lub zrobi coś równie głupiego.

\- Heh.. wiesz, że właśnie zepsułaś mi moje śniadanie? - odezwał się nagle znacząco spoglądając na powstałą breję na podłodze.

To jakby wyrwało ją z jej dotychczasowego odrętwienia, bo spojrzała na niego inaczej.

\- Śniadanie... - powtórzyła z mało inteligentnym wyrazem twarzy.

Hollow rozciągnął usta w szerokim uśmiechu, bezceremonialnie śmiejąc się z niej w żywe oczy. Usta Yuzu zacisnęły lekko w wyraźnej urazie. Jednak, co było zaskoczeniem dla niej samej, przede wszystkim poczuła się odrobinę bardziej zrelaksowana.

W jakiś pokręcony i zupełnie nie mający nic wspólnego z logiką sposób jego irytujące poczucie humoru, po całym dzisiejszym dniu, działało wręcz kojąco. Udawanie przed Ichigo, że wszystko jest w porządku, uważanie na Karin, która niemal przez cały czas kątem oka wnikliwie się jej przyglądała, tylko czekając aż niechcący się wygada lub powie coś znaczącego co można będzie uznać za poszlakę. W obliczu tego wszystkiego prostolinijność i bezczelność hollowa stanowiła wręcz wybawienie.

Niespodziewanie jego śmiech urwał się gwałtownie. Spojrzała na niego, zaalarmowana, z niepokojem dostrzegając w jego oczach, niezwykłą jak na niego powagę.

\- Ktoś idzie - powiedział tylko

\- Co...? - spytała odruchowo w nagłej panice.

Nie miała nawet czasu w jakikolwiek sposób się przygotować, gdy drzwi kuchni otworzyły się nagle na roścież. Hollow zdążył tylko, w ostatnim momencie ślizgiem z rozpędu, schować się za kanapą, gdy do salonu wparowała Karin.

-Yuzu nic ci nie jest?! Co to za hałas? – krzyknęła zmartwiona.

\- Umm... - mruknęła tylko Yuzu, niewygodnie miętosząc usta.

Karin tymczasem zaczęła podchodzić coraz bliżej z niedowierzaniem przypatrując się kuchni. Yuzu zerknęła nerwowo kątem oka w stronę kanapy, starając się nie poruszać głową. Hollow gestykulował szaleńczo, bezgłośnie coś do niej krzycząc. Nie potrzebowała umieć czytać z ruchu warg by wiedzieć o co mu chodzi. Ona też doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jeśli Karin zrobi jeszcze kilka kroków, zrówna się z kanapą.

Nie mogła do tego dopuścić.

\- Nie mogłam zasnąć i po prostu postanowiłam się czymś zająć. Zaczęłam robić porządki w szafkach. Uznałam, że przyda się mała zmiana. Przez nieuwagę zbiłam kilka misek, ale w sumie i tak już były stare - wyrecytowała Yuzu, mając dziwne odrętwiałe uczucie, jakby patrzyła na to wszystko z boku. Jej usta poruszały się niemal bezwolnie, układając się w kolejne bezsensowne słowa, których znaczenie gdzieś jej umykało.

Yuzu uśmiechnęła się nerwowo, kiedy Karin obrzuciła ją przeciągłym spojrzeniem.

Karin starała się to zrozumieć, rozgryźć dziwne i nienormalne zachowanie Yuzu. Sapnęła z irytacją. Nie potrafiła. Miała za mało informacji.

\- Może ci pomogę - zaproponowała. Chciała mieć możliwość jeszcze ją poobserwować, a to stanowiło do tego idealną okazję.

Nie zamierzała się poddawać. To, że na razie wszelkie wnioski wyciągała praktycznie w ciemno, absolutnie jej zniechęcało. Czuła, wręcz obowiązek, by dowiedzieć się co wywarło aż tak mocny wpływ na Yuzu. Poza tym, jej wrodzony upór i troska nie pozwalały jej zrezygnować.

\- Nie! - zaprotestowała gwałtownie Yuzu, podnosząc głos. Z rosnącym napięciem obserwując malejącą odległość dzielącą Karin od wyminięcia kanapy.

\- Przykro mi Yuzu, ale tym razem nie ustąpię. Masz takie samo prawo do nie mówienia mi wszystkiego, jak ja do posprzątania wraz z tobą tej kuchni - głos Karin był spokojny, ale twardy.

Yuzu zamarła. Jak w transie obserwując, jak Karin podnosi do góry stopę by zrobić następny zdecydowany krok do przodu. Z drugiej strony widział z kolei jak hollow wyciąga się powoli, naprężając się wyraźnie, niczym zwierze przygotowujące się do ataku. Była prawie pewna, że zamierzał ogłuszyć Karin.

Yuzu spuściła głowę. To było jak okrutne deje ve.

Ale co więcej innego mogła zrobić?

\- Naprawdę sobie poradzę, nie potrzebuje twojej pomocy - Yuzu odezwała się nagle podchodząc trochę bliżej.

Brwi Karin zmarszczyły się lekko. To wyglądało jakby Yuzu świadomie zastawiła jej drogę.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje? Nidy się tak nie zachowywałaś – syknęła, zaciskając zęby.

Zawsze to ona była tą opanowana. Jej chłodne podejście do wielu spraw wyraźnie kontrastowało ze świergotliwym charakterem Yuzu. Teraz jednak ta sama Yuzu, która zdawała się czasami wręcz infantylna i zbyt dziecinna, stała przed nią, znów z tym obcym jak na nią zawziętym błyskiem w oku.

\- Karin-chan naprawdę sobie poradzę. Poza tym nie potrzebuję żebyś znów, jak przez cały dzień, patrzyła mi uważnie na ręce. Proszę, chociaż noc chciałabym mieć tylko dla siebie.

Zaskoczenie Karin rosło. Bardzo rzadko miała okazję usłyszeć chłodną i rozważnie argumentację Yuzu. Zawsze po prostu, kiedy na czymś bardzo jej zależało chodziła jak jakiś przesłodki szczeniaczek po domu, wszystkich wokoło starając się przekonać do poparcia jej pomysłu. Robiła przy tym takie ogromne, nieszczęśliwe oczy…

I w tym momencie Karin zrozumiała, że umyka jej coś ważnego. Jakiś szczegół, który wyjaśniłby te niecodzienne zachowanie jej siostry. Ale dlaczego Yuzu nie przyszła z tym do niej? O co w tym wszystkim chodziło?

\- Nie wiem o co w tym wszystkim chodzi... - Karin powiedziała w końcu. Yuzu poczuła małą ulgę na wyczuwalne zrezygnowanie w głosie siostry. Kolejne tego typu słowa wobec Karin-chan chyba nie przeszłyby jej przez gardło.

\- ...ale zawiodłam się na tobie.

Yuzu zamarła, w jednaj chwili jej nietrwała maska spokoju, pękła ukazując wszystkie targające nią emocje.

Karin jednak nie mogła już tego zobaczyć, bo odwrócona do niej tyłem szybko szła w stronę wyjścia.

\- Karin-chan - Yuzu szepnęła zbolałym, lekko zniekształconym głosem na granicy płaczu - Wy...jaśnię wszystko... ja wyjaśnię...

Drzwi zamknęły się za nią nieubłaganie. Już się nie wróciła.


End file.
